


Spoken for

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Osamu had a plan – one Keiji-san knew nothing about, so he only had himself to blame for the predicament he found himself in.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: HQ!! Writers Valentine's Weekend





	Spoken for

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the proposal, established relationship and living together prompts of the HQ!! Writers server Valentine's Day Event.

Keiji-san was a busy man, that much had been true from the moment Osamu had met him. As a shounen manga editor, his work hours were all over the place, especially when one or two of the mangas he was supervising were close to their deadlines. Usually, this didn't matter all that much. Osamu was busy enough himself. He was a business owner after all. From prepping ingredients over cleaning the kitchen to keeping his finances straight, there was always something to do.

But today of all days, Osamu would've preferred not to get a text from Keiji-san, announcing that he would be an hour late for dinner because something came up at work. On any other day, he would've just shrugged and waited a little longer to prepare dinner, but today's dinner needed to be perfect, and waiting wasn't good for Osamu's nerves. He had a plan – one Keiji-san knew nothing about, so he only had himself to blame for the predicament he found himself in. He was pacing around their shared flat, constantly readjusting the bouquet of roses in the middle of the dining table and checking his phone.

Luckily, Keiji-san had gotten into the habit of texting Osamu on his way home, so Osamu would know when to serve dinner.

From: Keiji <3

> I managed to catch the train. I'll be home in half an hour.

To: Keiji <3

> Dinner will be waiting for you, love!

Osamu quickly set the pasta water to boil while he dressed the salad and grabbed the pesto he'd prepared earlier. Italian cuisine wasn't his strength exactly, but he was determined to recreate one of the meals they'd shared on their first trip abroad together. He'd been practising making fresh pasta in the kitchen at his Onigiri shop, asking his part-timer for feedback. At this point, he was rather confident that it would turn out good, but there was still a last bit of nerves as he threw the thin strands of pasta dough into the boiling salted water.

By the time Osamu heard a key in the lock, he was grating parmesan over the top of their plates.

“I'm home!” Keiji-san announced with a sigh.

“Welcome back!” Osamu said, hastily putting the plates onto the table.

“Wow, what's with the decoration?” Keiji-san asked as he stepped into their kitchen and saw the bouquet and the candles.

“You'll find out eventually,” Osamu promised, pulling out the chair for his boyfriend. “But first, sit down and enjoy your meal.”

“With pleasure,” Keiji-san said, pressing a quick peck onto Osamu's lips before sitting down. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Home-made pasta and pesto, yes,” Osamu said, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt and sitting down across from Keiji-san. “It's probably not as good as what we had in Italy, but I tried my best.”

Keiji-san merely hummed and picked up his cutlery.

“Well, I'm digging in.”

Osamu didn't dare take a breath until he saw the smile on Keiji-san's face as he swallowed the first bite.

“It's good.”

“Thanks. I'm glad you like it.” Osamu sighed in relief. “How was your day at work?”

While they had their usual dinner-time conversation about their days, Osamu couldn't help but nervously bouncing his leg. So far, his plan had gone well, despite the little delay.

“So, do you ever plan on telling me why you're wearing a dress shirt, and why there are flowers on the table when we _never_ have flowers in our house?” Keiji-san asked as he finished up the last of his pasta. For a moment, Osamu considered stalling by suggesting they have dessert first, but that was just ridiculous. He'd been waiting to do this for months, planning and preparing like a madman. It was time. So he gathered all of his courage, grabbed the little velvet-covered box that had been sitting in the pocket of his trousers for hours and put it in the middle of the table next to the bouquet of flowers.

“We've been together for five years now, and they've been some of the happiest years of my life, so I was thinking that I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why... Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?”

The smile on Keiji-san's face was as gentle as always.

“You know I would've said yes even if you hadn't made a big deal out of it?”

“I...” Osamu could feel the heat rising all the way to the tips of his ears. “I mean that's reassuring to know, but I wanted this proposal to be at least a little special.”

Keiji-san chuckled and picked up the box to look inside. Knowing that Keiji-san wasn't going to wear anything that was too over the top, Osamu had opted to buy a set of simple titanium rings.

“Do you have a matching one?” Keiji-san asked as he put on the ring, admiring it.

“I do. Do you like them?”

Keiji-san nodded, causing Osamu to heave a sigh of relief.

“You should put on yours as well,” Keiji-san insisted. “I want the world to know that you are spoken for.”

Osamu laughed. “So I take it that your answer is yes?”

“Absolutely yes. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing (no NSFW fics on Tumblr, though).


End file.
